1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function display device of a camera or the like equipment having an operating member, and in particular it relates to a function display device of an equipment which utilizes an operating member for night use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Function display devices which are made to light up for night use are generally known. Such function display devices included various types of illuminated operating buttons formed in a camera body.
As to specific examples of such function display devices, back lighting devices were positioned behind the above-mentioned various types of operating buttons formed in the camera body. Then, when the camera was used at night, the back lighting device was operated to illuminate the appropriate operating button from behind. This allowed the user to identify the setting/position of the operating button.
As another example of conventional function display devices, the operating buttons themselves, which operate the equipment, were formed with light emitting diodes (xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d) therein. The LEDs were caused to light up when the operating buttons were used at night.
However, the above-mentioned conventional function display devices had the following disadvantages. When the conventional back lighting device was used for illumination, the back lighting device consumed electric power, and the operating time of the battery provided in the camera was shortened. Furthermore, the space consumed by the back lighting device interfered with making the camera smaller.
Moreover, when conventional LEDs were used for illumination, the LEDs consumed electric power and shortened the operating time of the battery. Furthermore, the cost of the camera increased because of the LEDs.
Also, with the conventional function display devices, there was no provision to illuminate mechanical connecting portions of the camera. For example, there was no provision to illuminate mechanical portions of the camera necessary for attachment and detachment of the lens and no provision to illuminate mechanical portions of the camera necessary for mounting a tripod. Accordingly, it was difficult for the user to perform operations such as changing a lens and attaching a tripod, at night.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a function display device for illuminating operating buttons and other devices at night, which display device has a simple construction and does not consume electric battery power.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a function display device which illuminates at night, an operating button and a display window containing a display corresponding to the setting, position of the operating button.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a function display device which, instead using electric power, absorbs energy from the atmosphere, its surroundings to later illuminate a subject.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a function display device which illuminates at night mechanical connection portions of the camera without using electric power.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a function display device which does not use electric power, absorbs energy from the surroundings and stays illuminated in the dark for extended periods of time.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
According to the present invention a functional device has an operating button to control a function, a display window containing an indication of the function and a luminous device, containing a luminous material to illuminate the operating button and display window. The luminous device is formed from a one-piece continuous member containing luminous material. The material forming the luminous material is an aluminum oxide luminous material. A plurality of corresponding operating buttons and display windows may be formed in the functional device, with the luminous device formed of a plate to back light the plurality of display windows, luminous material formed in the plurality of operating buttons and connecting arms to connect plate to the operating buttons.
A camera according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention has a lens mount and a lens illuminating device, formed of a luminous material and in the vicinity of the lens mount to illuminate the lens mount. The lens mount is circular and the lens illuminating device is formed as a ring surrounding the lens mount. A lens release button is formed of the same luminous material as that forming the lens illuminating device. A lens alignment index is also formed of the same luminous material as that forming the lens illuminating device. The camera may have a tripod screw hole and a tripod illuminating device, with the tripod illuminating device being formed of a luminous material and in the vicinity of the tripod screw hole, to illuminate the tripod screw hole.